The Fighting Techniques of Yu Yu Hakusho
by Riddick of Dante
Summary: The Fighting Techniques of Yu Yu Hakusho


**Yusuke Urameshi **_(Urameshi Yūsuke)_

Species- Half Demon/Half Human

**Appearence**

Yusuke has brown eyes and short black hair, which he usually keeps slightly-spiked with hair gel. He has around half a dozen small bangs which he doesn't keep spiked. Instead of wearing the school-issued blue uniform of Sarayashiki Junior High, he wears a identically-designed green uniform. He does this in direct rebellion of the school's strict dress code. Throughout the series, Yusuke's clothing changes, but he usually wears some type of fighter's garb. Yusuke looks rather-skinny, a stark contrast to his unusual strength. At the beginning of the series, he was also quite short as seen when Keiko points out he was shorter then she was.

**Personality**

Having no father and with his mother always off somewhere else, getting drunk or partying, Yusuke has grown up in a very neglectful environment. He's short tempered, impulsive, and likes to intimidate those who are afraid of him. One of his most notable traits is his desire to fight, which becomes more noticeable as the series progresses. Yusuke has been noted on many occasions to being rather unintelligent and, at times, just plain stupid. Yusuke's desire to fight is more out of enjoyment of a good brawl, and surprisingly Yusuke doesn't like killing if he can avoid it. Even though Yusuke is feared by most students; and severely disliked by almost all of the teachers, he is generally misunderstood. Keiko Yukimura is one of the very few who knows Yusuke is actually very kind, and she sympathizes with his problems in life. Yusuke and Keiko quickly develop strong feelings for each other; and he is fiercely protective of her, almost always worrying about her well-being. Yusuke initially didn't like Kuwabara, but as the series progresses, the two develop a mutual bond and respect for each other, with Kuwabara being the only person who truly understands him. Yusuke and Hiei have a serious rivalry and, at times, Yusuke seems almost intimidated by Hiei's remarkable skills. Yet, each of them has respect for the other and will put their lives on the line to help one another. Yusuke is very close to Kurama and has a great amount of confidence in him. Yusuke respects Kurama's wisdom, sometimes looking to him for leadership when he's not sure what to do.

**Character Relationships**

Keiko Yukimura- Childhood friend/Girlfriend

Kazuma Kuwabara- Rival, later on Sidekick/Ally

Kurama- Ally

Hiei- Rival/Ally

Botan- Assistant

Koenma- Boss

Atsuko Urameshi- Mother

Raizen- Ancestor

Genkai- Teacher

**Techniques/Moves**

Yusuke is able to infuse parts of his body with Spirit Energy in an effort to enhance his ability in physical combat, especially his punches.

**Spirit Gun** (霊丸, _Reigan_): Yusuke concentrates his Spirit Energy into his right index finger and releases it as a projectile. It can be from a small shot to a full-sized cannon blast. It's only weakness is that Yusuke can only use it a certain number of times per day in the beginning. At first he can only use it once per day, but by the beginning of the Dark Tournament, after much training under Genkai, Yusuke can use it four times per day.

**Demon Gun** (妖丸, _Yōgan_): This is the far greater version of the Spirit Gun. After he is reborn as a half demon, Yusuke's spirit energy is combined with demon energy. It is a vastly powerful attack. Yusuke fires a concentrated crimson blast of powerful demon energy that inflicts greater damage than a normal Spirit Gun. It can be used as long as he has demon energy, unlike the Spirit Gun.

**Spirit Gun Mega** (超霊丸, _Chō Reigan_): In his battle against Toguro, Yusuke uses up all his remaining energy to summon a gigantic energy bullet. Though unnamed in both the anime and manga, it is called such in the games.

**Shotgun** (ショットガン, _Shottogan_): Yusuke gathers spirit energy into his fist to form a large blast of spirit energy from it shot out in less powerful but many blasts. While the technique is not as powerful as the spirit gun, a few advantages it has is that the shots are wide spread, which makes it highly effective against quick or invisible opponents or large numbers of weak enemies. Yusuke first used this technique against a group of thugs, who were controlled by the Demon World Insects, but has only rarely used this technique since.

**Spirit Gun Double** (霊丸連射, _Reigan Renshā_, translated as _Spirit Gun Rapid-Fire_): Yusuke learns to shoot all the blasts of his Spirit Gun rapidly. This technique was only used against Chu in the finals of the first round of the Dark Tournament by using Yusuke's remaining Spirit Gun shots together. He uses a variation of this when he tries to break though Yomi's Demon Energy Absorption Wall during the Demon World Tournament.

**Headbutt** (ヘッドバット, _Heddobatto_): One of Yusuke's special techniques. He uses it against Chu.

**Spirit Wave** (霊光弾, _Reikōdan_, translates as _Spirit Light Bullet_): Yusuke uses it to turn his entire body into a Spirit Gun. Instead of using his index finger to focus Spirit energy, Yusuke uses his entire body for this attack. This makes for extremely-powerful close-range attacks, but it's extremely difficult and dangerous to use. This was first seen being used against Jin in the Dark Tournament Saga. He tried using this against Sensui, in the original Japanese version, but was kicked out of range before he could do anything.

**Intestine Killer** (内臓殺し, _Naizō Goroshi_): A massive body blow rush. He uses it against Sensui. Kuwabara says he could not eat for 1 week when Yusuke did it to him.

**Transformation**: After his atavism, Yusuke temporarily transforms into this Raizen-inspired demon form whenever his emotions, most-likely negative ones like anger, run high.

**Anime-Specific Techniques**

**Sacred Energy** (聖光気, _Sei Kō Ki_, translated as _Sacred Light Energy_): During his fight against Yomi, Yusuke, remembering all of his friends supporting him, is able to mix his body's Demon Energy and Spirit Energy together to be able to generate his own version of Sacred Energy, different from the version that was previously used by Sensui. It's just as powerful, but hard to maintain for more than a few hours; more than enough time for Yusuke's battle with Yomi.

To be clear, this isn't Sacred Energy. Koenma only describes this as 'something different; something brand-new'.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuma Kuwabara<strong> (_Kuwabara Kazuma_)

**Appearence**

Kuwabara is broad-shouldered with a defined muscular build. He is the tallest member of the team, standing at about six feet - making him very tall by Japanese standards, as this is considered well above average. He has thick reddish-orange hair that is combed up into a 1950's 'punk' pompadour style. He has an angular face with narrow eyes and high cheek bones and a slender pointed nose.

His overall appearance, as well as his dress sense, are likely a homage to classic Japanese 'bad boy' mythology from the 1950's. In school, he wears a light blue jump suit - in contrast with the dark blue ones worn by rest of the male students. In the anime, he wears his school uniform most of the time (in fact, for all of the first season and half of the second.) In several episodes, it can be seen that he preemptively binds his abs with bandages, much like a classic brawler. He also occasionally dons headbands, such as his "Fighting Headband of Love" when he set out to rescue Yukina.

For particularly significant battles (such as the finals in the Dark Tournament), he dresses up as a Bōsōzoku, an old-fashioned stereotypical Japanese biker thug. This outfit includes a full length white military overcoat, with his family name emblazoned on the back in kanji, white pants tucked into black jackboots, and bandages wrapped around his abs. His use of his spirit sword in this costume is likely a homage to the fact that Bōsōzoku were rumored to have wielded wooden Kendo swords.

**Background**

Kuwabara is the second-toughest kid at Sarayashiki Junior High School, and he is always trying to usurp Yusuke Urameshi's position as the toughest. He claims to have never lost a fight until he met Yusuke. He leads a gang consisting of himself, Kirishima, Okubo, and Sawamura (In the English dub, Komada). He has a soft spot for kittens (including his own, Eikichi) and an iron code of honor. He develops a minor crush on Botan when he first meets her, but later harbors intense feelings on the ice apparition Yukina, but is unaware that she's Hiei's sister.

Kuwabara has a tough older sister named Shizuru Kuwabara. She and Yukina are the only characters known to call him by his given name. In the anime, Kazuma and Shizuru's parents never appear and are rarely, if ever, even acknowledged. His father does makes a brief appearance in the final volume of the manga to reveal that Yukina is going to be living with them, and appears to be aware of the Spirit World, etc. As the show progress, Kuwabara's and Yusuke's relationship evolves from rivals to best friends, although the two still disagree constantly. Kuwabara and Kurama are quite cordial with each other, but Kuwabara shares no love for Hiei, and both will readily mention their hatred of the other, although in truth deep down they are friends.

Kuwabara's most unusual ability is his sensitivity to Reiki, or Spirit Awareness, which he and his band of friends call "the Tickle." Kuwabara has the ability to sense when ghosts and the paranormal are around, in addition to seeing spirits and other demons, he can also predict the motives of others.

**Personality**

Though initially appearing as just a rival to Yusuke, it becomes clear from the start that he deeply values the connection between them forged by the many fights they got into. Though neither he or Yusuke would admit it, there is an obvious emotional bond between them, akin to brothers. He and Yusuke always address each other by their last names- furthering the link to classic Japanese youth icons.

Kuwabara quickly forms an antagonistic relationship with Hiei from the onset after he insults him when they first meet. The mutual dislike continues well into the series- Hiei constantly regards him as useless and stupid while Kuwabara finds him as uncaring and snide. Despite this, Kuwabara later comments that he knows that deep down Hiei is a decent person. Conversely, Kuwabara gets along well with Kurama and the two appear to have a social friendship (Kuwabara is seen at the wedding of Kurama's human mother). He trains with Kurama in order to prepare for the Dark Tournament.

He is often being disciplined by his sister, Shizuru Kuwabara, though it's likely that she's doing this to toughen him up. She is usually seen insulting him at times when he does poorly in a fight, and is quick to physically reprimand him if she thinks he's getting out of line. She does allow a more caring and defensive side to show, though it is only seen if she feels that his life is in real danger. It would seem that because of his sister, that he shows higher respect to women that men, as seen when he stated that he probably deserved to be slapped by Keiko after she apologized for doing so. He's on friendly terms with Keiko, and is willing to defend her from local thugs in Yusuke's place when he's not around. He is extremely loyal to his three friends Sawamura, Kirishima, and Okubo, even going so far as to endanger himself for their sake in one case. Kuwabara is extremely empathic to others and often puts himself in danger to help them.

Throughout the series, Kuwabara's actions are driven by a number of things. One being his personal code of honor that drives him to fight for loyalty and justice. His actions are also linked heavily to his emotions- such as when he 'fought for love' while rescuing Yukina. His emotions and bonds also drive him to become stronger, such as his love for Yukina (from which he draws the power to defeat Reisho in the Dark Tournament) and his devotion to Yusuke. It was his grief over Yusuke that pushed him over the edge and allowed him to finally access his newest ability, the _Jigen Tou_.

He is a huge fan of the American group called Megallica (an obvious reference to the heavy metal band, Metallica) and despite his appearance, he has a soft spot for his cat Eiikichi. He briefly had an unrequited, and unreciprocated crush on Botan. Later, he appeared to instantly fall in love with Yukina- who initially had no understanding of romance. Though Yukina is unaware of his feelings throughout the majority of the series, as she is a Ice Maiden- a species that does not practice male/female relationships. She nonetheless cares for him, and expresses a great deal of concern when it comes to his safety. Towards the end of the series, it is stated that the two spend a lot of time together, with Kuwabara's father even making a brief appearance (in the manga) and inviting her to stay in the Kuwabara home upon meeting her.

**Character Relationships**

Yusuke Urameshi- Rival/Ally

Shizuru Kuwabara- Sister

Yukina- Love Interest

Botan- Old Crush

Genkai- Teacher

**Abilities**

**High Spirit Awareness** (霊感, _Reikan_, literally translated as _Spirit Intuition_): As described by Genkai during the Chapter Black saga, Kuwabara's Spirit Awareness is unparalleled. His sister Shizuru, who has shown to possess similar talent in this area as well, may have more talent in this area if she ever bothered to refine it. It has yet to be said which sibling possesses greater talent in this area, but both have been shown to be extraordinarily talented in it. Though it was never confirmed if Shizuru is able to see ghosts like Kuwabara, it is believed that she can, as she was able to view an encrypted tape that Koenma sent to Yusuke, which detailed his mission to rescue Hiei's sister, Yukina. During the early part of the series, Kuwabara is stated as being able to hear and feel the presence of ghosts, but are only able to see them when asleep. He was also shown to be able communicate with Yukina, via telepathy. Later on in the series, it is shown that Kuwabara is able to see visions of future events and of events surrounding circumstances, such as when he was able to see the events surrounding the human fighters who were competing on the Dr. Ichigaki Team, during the Dark Tournament.

**Superhuman Physical Strength**: Kuwabara possesses raw physical strength to a superhuman degree, as seen in the Poltergeist Report movie where he defeated the demon god Majari with a single punch after tricking the apparition into exhausting his Demon Energy. This was also seen during his fight with Risho in the Dark Tournament, where he took the shinobi demon's strongest blows with very little Spirit Energy left in his body, and was able to keep getting up. Many times throughout the series he is shown to take the most brutal beatings out of all the main characters, yet continues to get up and fight on many occasions, such as with his fights with Byakko in the Demon World or his Dark Tournament battle with Rinku, where he left his opponent literally frightened at the sight of him standing. Genkai noted that after Yusuke's revelation of his demon lineage, Kuwabara is technically the world's strongest man.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Spirit Sword** (霊剣, _Rei Ken_, _Aura Sword_ in the Viz translation): This is Kuwabara's signature attack, where he creates a sword made of his Spirit Energy. Its strength depends on how much energy Kuwabara uses. It is first used in the Genkai Tournament when Kuwabara holds a piece of a broken sword from a special spiritually-powerful wooden sword used by Musashi, his first opponent. The broken piece helped this weapon to emerge when Kuwabara got desperate. After the tournament is over, Kuwabara does some training and learns how to manifest it at will, no longer needing the broken sword piece. Since Kuwabara is not trained as a swordsman, he lacks the grace of Hiei's sword strikes, and swings rather clumsily.

**Spirit Sword Javelin** (伸びろ, 霊剣, _Nobiro, Rei Ken_, translates as _Spirit Sword, Extend!_; _Aura Sword Extend_ in the Viz translation): Kuwabara's power seems to be derived from a form of materialization; the act of manifesting his energy into the shape of an object. This is a unique ability in the series, as it is seldom seen from very few characters in the series (namely Bui and Karasu of Team Toguro). After gaining full control, Kuwabara can increase the length of his sword at will. Later, after training with Kurama in preparation for the Dark Tournament, Kuwabara is able to bend and lengthen his sword at will. This attack enables him to attack his opponent from a distance (as seen in his fight with Rinku), and also act as a javelin or a pole vault in order to both leap great distances or survive falls from great heights. In the English dub, Kuwabara activates this ability by saying, "Sword, get longer".

**Double Spirit Sword** (霊剣二刀流, _Rei Ken Nitōryū_, translates as _Spirit Sword Two Blade Style_; _Double Aura Sword_ in the Viz translation): During his training before the Dark Tournament under Kurama and Hiei, Kuwabara develops this technique, where he can materialize two swords at once, one for each hand. It is used only once, when he was fighting Rinku.

**Spirit Sword Shards** (霊手裏剣, _Rei Shuriken_, translates as _Spirit Throwing Knives_) is a technique where Kuwabara produces small bolts of energy from his hands, similar to shuriken. He uses it only twice, as it appears to consume a large amount of spirit energy (first during his fight with Elder Toguro, and once with a lengthened version in the movie "Poltergeist Report" against Majari).

**The Trial Sword** (試しの剣, _Tameshi No Ken_, translates as _Sword of Trials_; _The Trial Sword_ in the English Dub): While preparing for the finals of the Dark Tournament, Suzuka gives him the sword handle that Shishiwakamaru used; though, Suzuka explains, it will be unique to him. With some practice, he is able to create a massive prismatic blade, of pure Spirit Energy, which also generates a unique, almost-electrical, aura that crackles around his entire body and improve both his offense and defense.

Kuwabara is also able to make the blade change shape as well, turning it into what he calls the **Spirit Flyswatter** (巨大霊気棒, _Kyodai Reikibō_, translated as _Giant Spirit Energy Staff_), which he used to pummel and defeat Elder Toguro, who could not be killed because he could shift his vital organs around his body, in the final round of the Dark Tournament.

**Dimension Sword** (次元刀, _Jigen Tō_, translates as _Dimension Blade_): An enhanced version of Kuwabara's Spirit Sword that enables him to literally cut through dimensional barriers and psychic territory.

In the manga, Kuwabara is seen using the Dimension Sword to halve distances, effectively making a shortcut in order to stop a terrorist attack on the Spirit World.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoko Kurama<strong> (lit. _Yōko Kurama_; in the English dub, _Kurama the Yoko_), also known as **Kurama** (_Kurama_) and **Shuichi Minamino** (_Minamino Shūichi_),

**Appearence**

In his human form, Kurama has bright green eyes, as well as long and vibrant-red hair, with two segments on either shoulder and the rest on his back. He often wears a reddish-purple jacket and pants. While in this form, he is occasionally mistaken for being a woman.

While in his Youko Kurama form, he has golden eyes, prominent silver fox ears, as well as a silver tail and long, silver hair. He wears a toga and martial arts shoes.

**Personality**

Kurama is regarded as the calmest member of Team Urameshi. However, his personality changes while in battle. Hiei notes that Kurama is more cutthroat and merciless than he. In contrast, he cares deeply for his friends and family, and will sacrifice his life to protect them.

In combat, Kurama prefers to analyze the opponent's fighting style before attacking. However, this usually ends with him being the most seriously injured. In the end, though, Kurama always has a trick up his sleeve to clinch the match.

Yoko is depicted as beeing even more cruel than Kurama, however, in his fight with Karasu, it was showed that he had a tendency to play with his enemies in battle.

The English dub implies that they are separate entities, thus they refer to each other as such. Yoko is dependent on Kurama, because if either of them dies, so will the other. Kurama later learns to just tap into Yoko's power, rather than completely revert his personality. However in the Japanese version, they share the same soul, despite Kurama's new ruthlessness and change in voice.

**Character Relationships**

Yusuke Urameshi - Ally

Kazuma Kuwabara - Ally

Hiei - Ally

Shiori Minamino - Mother

**History**

Kurama once lived as a powerful fox demon with the name of Youko. He was mortally wounded in a fight with Spirit World Defense Force and retreated to the Human World. There, he planted his soul into Shiori Minamino's unborn child. He only planned on staying human for ten years to regain his strength, but grew to love his mother, and stayed so he wouldn't hurt her.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Rose Whip** (薔薇棘鞭刃 [**ローズ･ウイップ**], _Bara Kyoku Ben Jin [__**Rōzu Uippu**__]_, literally translated as _Rose Thorn Whip-Blade_): Kurama's signature technique, where he uses his demon energy to grow a rose from its seed state to its flowering state and then into a long thorny whip that's capable of cutting even through steel.

**Rose Whiplash** (華厳裂斬枝, _Kagon Retsuzanshi_, translated as _Flower of Severely-Torn Limbs_): Kurama swiftly slashes the whip in multiple directions.

**Rose Whip Thorn Wheel** (風華円舞陣, _Fūka Enbu Jin_, translated as _Breezing Petals Waltz Formation_): Kurama draws the Rose Whip and swings it around him in a circle, as rose petals scatter around and stun his opponents, while the wheel created from the whip unleashes cresent-shaped energy blades.

**Seed of the Death Plant** (シマネキ草, _Shimaneki Sō_, translated as _Deathbringer Weed_): This is a small seed that Kurama plants in his opponent's body and can be manipulated using his demon energy. After it has had enough time to secure its roots within the victim's body, the seed kills the victim. Only used successfully on Roto during the Dark Tournament, unsuccessfully on Karasu, and as an impromptu blade when fighting Toya.

**Death Tree** (食妖植物, _Shoku Yō Shokubutsu_, translated as _Devourer Demon Plant_): This is a carnivorous tree with an acidic saliva that strikes anything that moves. Only used to intimidate Ura urashima during the Dark Tournament.

**Ojigi Plant** (魔界のオジギソウ, _Makai no Ojigi Sō_, translated as _Demon Realm Bow Weed_): A plant indigenous to South America. When grown with demon energy, it mutates into a creature that responds to movements or heat by closing its leaves around its prey and crushing it to death. Arguably, it can be called the Demon World version of the Mimosa plant. Only used to try and kill Karasu during the Final Round of the Dark Tournament.

**Bloodsucking Plant** (吸血植物, _Kyūketsu Shokubutsu_, translated as _Blood-Drinking Weed_): A special Demon World plant that can attach itself to its victim and drain them of their blood before blossoming into a beautiful, rose-like, flower once it has drained enough blood from its victim. Only used to kill Karasu during the Final Round of the Dark Tournament.

**Lamp Weed** (アカル草, _Akaru Sō_, translated as _Bright Weed_): Plants that act as markers for Kurama to find his way back. Used during the Chapter Black saga, as the Spirit Detectives make their way down to where the tunnel to Demon World is being opened.

**Sinning Tree** (邪念樹, _Janen Ju_, translated as _Tree of Depravity_): The tree responds to the memories of the victims, ensnaring the consciousness of the victim with hallucinations of wickedness, and forces them to replay their fears as it feeds off of its victims' life force, never stopping until its host is dead. If, for some reason, the victim continues to struggle, then the tree will generate extra tendrils in order to restrain its victim as it feeds. Only used once, to trap Elder Toguro for eternity, near where the tunnel to Demon World is being opened.

**Leaf of a Plant** (浮葉科の魔界植物, _Fuyōka no Makai Shokubutsu_, translated as _Floating Leaves from Demon Realm Plant_): This plant appears as "wings", similar to that of a butterfly, on Kurama's back that double as a glider. First used to break the descent of Kuwabara's, Hiei's, and his, falls while attempting to avenge Yusuke's death in Demon World. Is used later on to keep him in the air as Yusuke and Sensui clash in Demon World.

**The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine** (樹霊妖斬拳, _Juryō Yōzan Ken_, translated as _Wood Spirit Demon Beheading Fist_): Similar to the Rose Whip in that it is composed of a vine with thorns, but this time it grows around Kurama's arm and is wielded as a sword-like weapon. Used only as an attempt to attack Sensui when they were fighting in Demon World.

**Anime-Exclusive Techniques**

**Bamboo Plant**: An unnamed technique that first transformed into a spear, and then into an entire forest of pikes that transformed into a bamboo forest. Used by Kurama in the second movie in order to kill an unnamed Netherworld God that impersonated his former partner Kuronue.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiei<strong> (飛影, "Flying Shadow") a.k.a. **Jaganshi Hiei **(Jaganshi is a title, not a surname)

**Appearence**

Hiei is one of the shortest characters, at only 4 feet 10 inches, not including his hair. He wears a white headband that conceals his Jagan Eye, which is placed on his forehead and has a purple iris. His eyes are reddish in tint, very large and slightly slanted, giving him in the begining of the series a very sinister look. He normally wears a black cloak-like jacket and pants, with a black (and on occasion blue) undershirt. His hair is black with a blue tint, and usually spiked with white highlights on the front. Hiei wields a sword, which he can use both as a combat weapon and as a way to safely channel the dark flames from the underworld which he rarely uses as he finds it "barbaric". On top of a very well muscled frame he has high speed, accuracy and precision.

**Personality**

**Hiei** is a male fire demon born to a race of female ice demons. His mother, Hina, is forced to abandon him because _koorime_ prohibit male children. Hiei is taken in by a group of thieves, and he learns to kill at a very young age. Throughout his childhood, his one shred of sanity is a necklace made from his mother's _hiruiseki_ (氷涙石, _ice tear stone_). He eventually loses the necklace in the heat of battle. In order to find the lost _hirui_, Hiei acquires the **Jagan**. He uses the Jagan to seek out the place of his birth and learns that his grief-stricken mother committed suicide; Hiei also learns that he has a twin sister, Yukina, who has disappeared from the village. He now has another goal, to search for Yukina. Hiei is aloof, elusive, and misanthropic, often belittling and mocking humans and their relatively taciturn, he occasionally squabbles with and insults his teammates, especially Kuwabara but deep down he holds a certain amount of respect for him and vice versa. In fact, Hiei respects all his teammates, but seems to be closest to Kurama and Yusuke. Hiei prefers to work on his own agenda, and has a notorious reputation in Demon World as a killer even when he was a D Class demon. Despite this, deep down he is a loner that wants true friendship and companionship; and is very honorable, always keeping his word.

**Character Relationships**

Yusuke - Rival/Ally

Kuwabara - Ally

Kurama - Major Ally

Yukina - Twin sister

Hina - Mother

**History**

Hiei is known as _Imiko" ("cursed child")_, because he is a male fire demon born to a _kōrime" ("ice maiden")_, an all-female race. He was born male because his mother "interacted" with a male fire demon outside her isolationist Kōrime community, which led to him being cast out as an infant and thrown over the mountain in which he was born. After surviving his fall down, he was found and raised by a gang of bandits, but it didn't last long. After realizing the value of the Tear Stone shed by his mother at his birth, he wore the Stone in full view of everyone, hoping to attract enemies to kill. As he grew older, he killed mostly for fun, causing those that survived to greatly fear and reject him. After he was rejected, he continued to wear his stone in full view, yet gathered an attachment to it, as it gave him a sense of calmness. Nonetheless, he lost it when he fought a demon, and he vowed to thenceforth search for it.

Later, Hiei received the Jagan implant from Shigure, the demon surgeon, in return for telling him the story of his life up to that point in time. Though warned that the surgery would drain Hiei of all his (former) strength and that it would be incredibly painful, Hiei undertook it anyway. Afterwards, he chose to accept Shigure's lessons in the art of swordsmanship in order to survive. He did so because his original level of power, that of an A-Class demon, was reduced to that of a lower D-Class.

During his stay and training with the demon surgeon, Hiei decided to use his implant for what he originally wanted it for - to find the ice village that he was cast from as a child. He also wished to find the special jewel that he had lost in a battle with another demon, the very same one created from his mother's tears when he was a baby. He set out on his journey and found his way back to the Glacial Village where he was originally born in a matter of days. Once there, he decided to find his mother, Hina, but would find her friend, Rui, the woman who was forced to cast him off the village and into a river below. From her, he found out that his mother had died years ago, having committed suicide due to the depression of losing her son and witnessing his "death".

Hiei learns from Rui of the existence of his twin sister, Yukina, who left the village without explanation a few years before. However, she also told Hiei that it was assumed by herself, and her fellow villagers, that Yukina's reasons for leaving were more than likely due to discovering that she had a twin brother, and decided to seek him out. After she finished answering his questions, he simply turned to leave without another word. However, before he did, she quickly realized Hiei's identity as Hina's son, and begs him to kill her then and there for her part in his fate. After appearing to think it over, he refused and continued to walk away.

On his way back to Shigure, Hiei decides from then on to use his Jagan to watch over his sister, rather than finding his jewel. So it was, that upon his final departure from the demon surgeon, he decided to pay Shigure for his services as a swords-teacher. As payment for his teachings, Shigure has Hiei swear an oath never to tell Yukina that he is her brother. Hiei accepts the terms, and states that he never planned to tell Yukina.

After that moment, Hiei traveled everywhere, intent on finding his sister, Yukina. His search eventually took him to the Human Realm, and it was during this time that he first met the human form of Yoko Kurama, Shuichi Minamino. Hiei met Kurama one year before when they defeated the demon Eight Hands. This took him from his quest, briefly in the form of planned robbery of the Spirit World's artifact vault. Together with another demon named Gouki, the three stole three dangerous weapons from the Reikai _(__霊界__, lit. Spirit World)_, and became the targets of Yusuke Urameshi's first case.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Extreme Speed: **Hiei is one of the fastest characters in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe, being able to slice an opponent sixteen times in a blink of an eye. This has caused some to mistakenly believe he can teleport, when in fact he is just running very quickly.

**Jagan Eye** (邪眼, _Ja Gan_, translated as _Evil Eye_): With his surgically-implanted third eye, thanks to the demonic osteopath Shigure, Hiei can telekinetically move objects, view areas remotely, erase memories, and control both weaker demons and humans.

It also allows him to transform into his Jaganshi form, where his skin turns green and eyes sprout all over his body. In this form, the power of his Jagan is greatly increased, enhancing his already great speed, allowing him to blind his foes with a curse, and summon multiple dragons (with greater control over them). Its weakness is that, if anything blinds the Jagan while Hiei is in this form, he will be completely blind. Hiei never assumes this form after his initial fight with Yusuke and during the Second Movie, but occasionally references are made to it. Kurama mistakenly referred to this as Hiei's "true form".

**Dragon of the Darkness Flame** (邪王炎殺黒龍波, _Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha_, translated as _Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave_; VIZ translation, _Black Dragon Hellfire_): Hiei uses his demon energy to lure the flames of Demon World and creating a dragon from them. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless the user is capable of absorbing it. Initially, it damaged his arm horribly, but Hiei has surpassed that by discovering that in order to completely control the dragon's power, and have its power at his full disposal, he had to trap it within his own being. Because it composed entirely of black, demonic flames, it completely consumes all it devours. Essentially, it sends its targets to oblivion as a result.

**Dragon Absorption**: When he traps the dragon within himself, Hiei gains a massive boost in power, defense, and speed.

**Black Dragon Wave**: In his Jaganshi form, Hiei is able to release multiple dragons, which results in massive amounts of destruction. It is unknown if this technique was ever mastered. Hiei might have mastered this attack after he achieved S-class. In this form, he appears to have gained better control over the dragon, given how he can now actually control who the dragons attack. His first and last time using this move was in the second movie against the Netherworld God known as Raigō. This is arguably Hiei's most powerful attack.

Only Bui and Mukuro, and, to a lesser extent, Yakumo (who merely survived it), have been seen to be able to repel this creature. Mukuro managed to split the creature in half entirely; however, the attack wasen't meant to kill her in that instance. Sensui, using his Sacred Energy, was able to repel the Dragon long enough for him to reach the safety of the Barrier between the Demon World and Human World. The two of them hit the kekkai barrier net in the Psudeo-Space, between the Human and Demon World, and the Dragon burned out upon impacting the net.

This technique appears to have been an infamous one, given how Koenma mentions that his father, the Great King Yama, had told him about it and that he hadn't thought anyone could actually use this technique. This infamous reputation is only reinforced when Hiei mentions how countless masters, over the centuries, had attemped to harness the power of the black dragon. None of them had succeeded.

There is a drawback, however, in that this technique uses so much power and stamina that Hiei must sleep for a while, at some point, after using it.

**Fist of the Mortal Flame** (邪王炎殺煉獄焦, _Jaō Ensatsu Rengoku Shō_, translated as _Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Purgatory Scorch_; VIZ translation, _Purgatory Scorch_): Hiei can channel the less-powerful flames of Human World into one or both of his hands. He uses this technique to enhance his hand-to-hand combat abilities, it is hot and strong enough to incinerate Bui's axe.

**Flamethrower**: This can also be used as a flamethrower to create a ranged attack. It is used on Bui, but it is proved ineffective. Strangely Hiei uses this technique in the final opening, while Kurama and Kuwabara use their most powerful techniques (Yoko Kurama and Dimension Blade respectively).

**Sword of the Darkness Flame** (邪王炎殺剣, _Jaō Ensatsu Ken_, translated as _Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Sword_, VIZ translation, _Blazing Sword_): Rather than sustain the damage Hiei did to his arm after using the Dragon the first time, he instead channeled the flames of the Dragon into his sword. He's only used this technique as a last resort, and only twice in the entire series, apparently because he finds it cowardly to limit such great power in the form of a sword and also completely devoid of any taste or artistry, because of the concept's association with Kuwabara. He uses this again when fighting Sensui in Demon World, but to no avail. In the battle against Sensui he shows that he can create the sword out of flames without having to channel it through his sword.

**The Jagan Eye** (邪眼, _Ja Gan_, translated as _Evil Eye_)

**Appearance**

The Jagan is a third eye, placed in the middle of the user's forehead. It is the size of a normal eye, but the iris and pupil are thinner. Hiei's Jagan has a violet iris.

**Procedure**

Shigure the Osteopath is the one that conducts the surgery. It is so painful that he must strap down the patient to prevent them from clawing out their own eyes. Seemingly, a machine with a drill digs into the forehead of the patient, then implants the Jagan. The procedure is so painful and taxing on the patient that it made Hiei drop from an A class down to a D class.

**Price**

Shigure asks for the patient's life story rather than money for payment.

**Power**

Hiei, an A class demon at the time, turned into a D class upon the surgery. This was due to the Jagan needing so much energy to grow. However, as the user becomes more adept at using the Jagan, it grants them several mental abilities:

Telekinesis: the ability to move objects with your mind

Telepathy: being able to communicate mentally.

Mind Control: the ability to take over lesser creature's minds

Using this, one can also erase memories

Remote Viewing: Allows Hiei to see great distances away.

* * *

><p><strong>King Enma Jr.<strong>, usually addressed as **Koenma** (子閻魔 [**コエンマ**]) is Yusuke's ally, as well as the ruler of Spirit World.

**Appearence**

Koenma normally appears as a toddler with a red obi sash tied at the waist of a pink-trimmed blue robe over brown pants and black shoes. However, when venturing into the human and demon worlds, he transforms into a handsome teenager with long brown hair, parted down the middle (though he occasionally appears in his true toddler form as well). In both forms, though, he retains similar dress, as well as the "Jr." mark on his forehead and a blue pacifier kept in his mouth.

**Personality**

Being a prince, Koenma has many subordinates, especially the ogre, George. The two don't really get along, as Koenma has a temper and George often annoys him. He also has a rather bossy attitude, commanding those around him to accomplish his tasks, whether they work for him or not. He gets along with Botan, but has a sort of sibling rivalry with Yusuke.

In the original Japanese version, he addresses himself as "_washi_", a term that elderly Japanese men and women use when talking about themselves. This may either refer to his actual age versus his apparent age, or a desire to be taken seriously by talking in such a manner.

**Items**

**Pacifier**: Koenma's powers rely solely on his pacifier, into which he has transferred his Spirit Energy, in order to conserve his power for darker times.

It has the ability to help Koenma bring corpses back to life.

**Techniques**

**Ma Fū Kan** (魔封環, translated as _Demon Seal Ring_): Also known as the **Conscience Ring** and the **Wicked Seal**, Koenma's pacifier is the vehicle for this technique; the strongest defensive spell in all of Spirit World. When released, this technique is supposed to create a kekkai barrier net that is far stronger than the one that separated Human World from Demon World during King Yama's rule.

There's a pun here, in that "**Kan**", when written as 看 (_**kan**_) as part of 看守 [**かんしゅ**] (_**kanshu**_), means "jailer". And if Koenma had been able to successfully use this technique against Sensui, he would've been Sensui's eternal jailer.

Specializing in demons, the **Ma Fū Kan** can even trap S-class demons, like Yomi, Raizen and Mukuro, with ease. Most noticeably, this technique completely failed against Sensui and his Sacred Energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Genkai<strong>

**Appearence**

Normally, Genkai looks like an aging woman, wearing martial arts clothes and occasionally a purple cap. She has shoulder-length pinkish gray hair and brown eyes. However, in her younger years, she was a beautiful girl with bright pink hair and soft skin.

**Personality**

Genkai is an old-fashioned woman with great strength and determination. She put her mind and body through extensive training to control the spirit wave orb, contributing to her rather cold and hard demeanor. She viewed Yusuke as a slacker at first, but soon came to love him like a son. Quite noticeably, she appears to be a pragmatist first and foremost, as when she told Kuroda the hitman that she didn't care what kind of profession that the strongest candidate to succeed her had.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Spirit Wave** (霊光波動拳, _Reikō Hadōken_, translated as _Spirit Light Surge Fist Style_): A technique (fighting style) created by Genkai, and coveted by many demons. It works by using your body as a center for your spirit energy, in sense, making your whole body a weapon. Doing so returns your body to the time it was at its peak. In Genkai's case, her early twenties.

**Spirit Gun** (霊丸, _Reigan_): In the Dark Tournament, Genkai demonstrated her ability to use a far-more powerful version of Yusuke's Spirit Gun by firing a massive blast strong enough to reduce a good-sized mountain to pebbles, as well as the forest behind it, before it hurled up into the sky behind it.

**Shotgun** (ショットガン, _Shottogan_): Genkai uses this technique, which blasts out a spray of energy bullets that look vaguely like her clenched fist, to clear an entire barge of the demons looking to compete in the Dark Tournament.

**Spirit Wave** (修の拳, _Shu no Ken_, translated as _Fist of Cleansing_): A purification technique that Genkai used to free the enslaved fighters of Team Ichigaki.

**Spirit Wave Orb** (霊光玉, _Rei Kō Gyoku_, translated as _Spirit Light Jewel_): The unofficial succession technique of her fighting style, and the bulk of her power, Genkai tests Yusuke one last time when she integrates it into his reserves. The process is painful, and death is a very-real possibility, but Yusuke succeeds out of his characteristic bullheadedness.

**Spirit Reflection Blast** (霊光鏡反衝, _Rei Kō Kyō Han Shō_, translated as _Spirit Light Mirror Repulsion_): Genkai used this technique on Shishiwakamaru. It works by using the opponent's energy as a source of power, rather than your own.

**Spirit Cuffs** (呪霊錠･修の行, _Jū Rei Jō Shu no Gyō_, translated as _Cursed Spirit Shackles Path of Training_): Used to increase spirit energy reserves, a bearer of these cuffs needs to actively cycle spirit energy throughout their entire body in order to simply move, let alone fight. Is released with '**Ante'** in original Japanese; released with the command '**Avitus'** in the English dub.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukina<strong>

**Appearance**

Yukina has long, light green hair, kept in a ponytail on her back, tied with a red ribbon. She is seen wearing a light blue kimono, as well as a dark blue obi-sash. Her appearance does not change until the final episode, where her long ponytail is now braided, and she no longer wears the kimono but a pink dress with a brown sweater.

**Personality**

Yukina, unlike her family of female ice apparitions, is very kind-hearted and polite, albeit a bit naive. She is very oblivious to Kuwbara's romantic feelings toward her, finding his flirting to be humorous. Unlike most characters, though, she refers to him by his given name, Kazuma.

**History**

Yukina's mother, Hina, broke the rules of their city by conceiving an heir with a male demon. Hina gave birth to twins, one being a boy, to whom was supposed to be cursed. In order to save Yukina, Ruri threw Hiei off a cliff. Hina later committed suicide, and her best friend, Ruri raised Yukina. At the right time, Yukina was told about her brother, and she never stopped looking for him.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Ice Manipulation**: While being held captive by Tarukune, she froze the room whenever he or his men came to retrieve the valuable Crystal Tears she produced.

**Crystal Tears **(氷涙石, _Hi Rui Seki_, translated as _Ice Tear Gem_): Being an ice apparition, Yukina's tears harden into dense crystallized beads that are coveted by many demons. That's because most Ice Maidens, being as cold-hearted as they are, only cry one tear just after having a child via parthenogenesis once a century. Called **Hiruseki Stones** in the English dub.

**Accelerated Healing** (治癒能力, _Chiyu Nōryoku_, translated as _Healing Talent_): Like Botan, and to a greater extent, Genkai, Yukina possesses slight healing abilities. This is made apparent when she uses them to heal Kuwabara, both after his and Yusuke's fight with the Toguro brothers, and later on in the Dark Tournament. For reasons that are unexplained, except by Kuwabara who believes it to be the "power of love", her powers have a seemingly-greater effect on Kuwabara, though Yukina herself is unable to explain it.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinobu Sensui<strong> (仙水忍, _Sensui Shinobu_)

**Appearance**

Sensui has an almost-Indian appearance, with tan skin and an ovoid jewel in the middle of his forehead. He keeps his hair short, with a bangs arching slightly over his forehead. He wears a casual long-sleeved dark shirt and dark jeans.

**Personality**

Sensui developed six other personalities to carry his various burdens, with the original personality staying pure. Three of the extra personalities are nameless, and the tasks for which they were created have never been mentioned in either the manga or the anime.

**Known Personalities**

Minoru, orator and suave manipulator, is in control for most of the **Chapter Black** saga. He was created to persuade the six other psychics to join his cause.

Kazuya is a violent personality, formed in the wake of the breakdown Shinobu suffered upon crashing the Feast of Human Vices all those years ago. His emergence causes the formation of a gun barrel over his right hand, but he is not the strongest of the seven personalities. He says that he was created to do the dirty work; all the stuff that Shinobu and the others couldn't tolerate, much less do.

Naru is a childish and sensitive female personality, in charge of emotions and oftentimes emerges late at night to cry over the implications of the plan. But she appears to emerge only in front of Itsuki and, according to him, composes the most-beautiful poetry he's ever heard. This personality is the one that he loves, second only to Shinobu, and he goes so far as to imply that the two of them are in love.

**History**

Sensui was born with a natural talent for sensing and destroying demons. His black and white view of the world and desire for justice made him a perfect candidate to became a spirit detective, and he quickly adapted to the job. Throughout his job as Spirit Detective, Sensui was partnered with Itsuki, much in the same capacitiy as Botan is to Yusuke. Sensui took on a rather simplistic view; humans are good and should be protected, while demons are evil and must be killed. However, this was turned upside down when he witnessed the Black Black Club torturing demons for sheer joy. Confused about the true nature of humans, Sensui stole the Chapter Black tape from Spirit World and fled to the Human World. With Itsuki, the two would assemble a team of seven psychics, that was intended to help bring an end to the human race.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Resshūken** (裂蹴拳, literally translated as _Fissure Kick Fist_): An elegant fighting style that is only available to fighters that have mastered all other forms of martial arts. This style is considered to be the strongest, most-elegant, school of martial arts in existence and relies on fast footwork in order to focus on fending off enemy attacks with the arms and using the legs to counterattack with powerful kicks. Genkai was the one to identify and name this fighting style during the first confrontation between Sensui and Yusuke.

By adding Spirit Energy to this style, Sensui created a new fighting style that he calls **Reikō Resshūken** (literally translated as _Spirit Light Fissure Kick Fist_), which Kurama describes as "**energy and style as one**".

**Resshū Kō Kyū Ha** (裂蹴紅球波, literally translated as _Fissure Kick Crimson Ball Wave_): This technique is Sensui's unusual variation of the Spirit Gun. He generates a ball of Spirit Energy, one strong enough to demolish an apartment suite, in one hand before kicking it. This technique appears to be the same one that he used to kill demons during his career as Spirit Detective. There is no English dub name for this technique.

**Splinter Resshūken** (裂蹴紫炎弾, _Resshū Shiendan_, literally translated as _Fissure Kick Violet Blaze Shots_): Generating a field of energy that coalesces into a minefield of tiny energy balls, Sensui then coalesces the balls into a single ball that he then kicks to his opponent. The scattershot effect of this technique effectively ensures that the opponent gets hit at least once, and appears to display homing capabilities.

**Sacred Energy** (聖光気, _Sei Kō Ki_, literally translated as _Saint Light Energy_): A special type of energy that is said to be the purest and most-powerful kind, which Koenma calls the highest echelon of power. He also said that achieving the use of this type of power takes at least forty years of discipline and grueling training. But Sensui managed to cheat by dividing the forty year-training requirement amongst his other personalities, effectively managing to achieve this pinnacle in just six years. He then added that an extra requirement was that people had to be receptive to this power and possess a desire to correct the world around them, operating on a higher plane and transcending the physical realm, all of which were qualities that even Genkai did not have.

By wrapping himself in it, Sensui is even able to fly and shield himself from any kind of damage dealt from most, if not all, A-class fighters, as seen when Hiei uses the **Dragon of the Darkness Flame** on him and all it did was push Sensui before it.

**Sacred Energy Armor** (気鋼闘衣 , _Ki Kō Tō I_, literally translated as _Energy Steel Combat Cloth_): Surrounding his body with Sacred Energy, Sensui can create two forms of battle armor; one for defense, the other for offense. While using the first suit of armor, Sensui was able to dominate Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara (after their powers had equaled that of A-class demons). But despite all that, Sensui's Sacred Energy Armor was not strong enough to defend against the newly-revived Yusuke's supercharged Spirit Gun. And despite switching to his Offensive Armor, Sensui could not stand up to a Raizen-possessed Yusuke in his newly-discovered Demon Form, let alone another supercharged Spirit Gun blast.

**Twisted Twister** (裂破風陣拳, _Reppa Fūjin Ken_, literally translated as _Fissure Break Wind Encampment Fist_): Sensui first spins around extremely fast and creates a tornado. The tornado engulfs his opponent. Inside the tornado, the wind slices his opponent like a knife. This technique is very similar to Jin's tornado fist.

**Energy Gun** (気硬銃, _Ki Kō Jū_, literally translated as _Energy Hardening Gun_): Never really named in the anime, both Japanese or English, this weapon is unique to the Sensui personality called Kazuya, the bloodthirsty killer created in the aftermath of the Feast of Human Vices that Sensui stumbled upon. When Kazuya comes out to play, Sensui's right hand is replaced with a gun barrel that automatically hardens Spirit Energy into the shape of a bullet. In the manga, this barrel simply protrudes from a cauterized stump, but emerges from a gunmetal mount that covers the stump of the right hand in the anime. The visible recoil demonstrated by this weapon indicates that this weapon is not meant for combat and, given Kazuya's sadistic nature, instead meant for up-close-and-personal torture sessions.

* * *

><p><strong>Younger Toguro<strong>, more commonly known as **Toguro** was the main antagonist of the **Dark Tournament Saga**

**Appearance**

Toguro is a tall man, almost double the size of his brother. He is often seen wearing sharp, black sunglasses and an olive green trench coat, which helps to conceal his defined musculature.

**Personality**

Toguro has a high moral code. He prefers not to take the life of anyone, unless the job demands it, and usually ends up apologizing afterward. He is also loyal to his employer, as long as he is under contract. However, should anyone be dishonorable, he displays a rather ruthless attitude.

Throughout the Dark Tournament, while it seems Sakyo is pulling the strings, it's revealed Toguro was really the one manipulating the Tournament to his own ends; to be killed by Yusuke. This is later revealed to be possibly because of his students being killed, many years prior to the series, by the previous Champion of The Dark Tournament (called Kairen).

Genkai speaks with Toguro, before he enters Limbo, about his actions in the Dark Tournament and reveals that she thinks of Yusuke as a son. And, in his own odd way, Toguro thinks the same way and says that he really cared about Yusuke.

**History**

Fifty years before the start of the series he, his older brother, and Genkai, his "wildcat" of a lover, built a dojo together and had several people come. According to Elder Toguro, Genkai did some extremly naughty things with his brother(me-ow). However all of this was ruined when a demon named Kairen, who was the favored contestant in the Dark Tournament fifty years ago, had massacred and swallowed all of Younger Toguro's pupils and colleagues, forcing Younger Toguro into the Dark Tournament as a "guest". For three months Younger Toguro disappeared, but returned the day before the tournament with a formed team; which included his brother and Genkai. Younger Toguro's mind, however, had been incredibly warped. Younger Toguro and Kairen worked their ways to the Final Rounds, and each fought the other, with Younger Toguro coming out as the victor; which greatly resembled Yusuke Urameshi and Younger Toguro's fight. When given a chosen prize, both he and his brother chose to be demons, while Genkai, out of anger, wished never to be involved in the tournament ever again.

Sometime after this, the brothers met Karasu and Bui, who they both beat easily. The two then enlisted their loser's into their group of followers, under the premise that they will one day have a rematch. Either before or after this, they each worked their way into Sakyo's force.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Percentage Power** (筋肉操作, _Kinniku Sōsa_, literally translated as _Muscle Manipulation_): Toguro's power is to choose how much maximum power he releases, ranging from 0% to 120%. With each increase comes a burst of spirit energy and his muscles thicken and enlarge themselves. At full power, his appearance changes drastically, affecting even his skin color.

**Finger Bullets** (指銃, _Shi Dan_): Never given an official name in either the original Japanese or the English dub, Toguro uses this technique in order to unleash long-ranged death. All he has to do is simply flick a finger and, thanks with his muscle manipulation ability, a tiny burst of vacuum erupts from the action and leaves bullet-shaped holes in whatever it hits.

**Deadly Arm Sweep** (大地裂斬, _Dai Chi Retsu Zan_, literally translated as _Great Earth Decapitating Fissure_): Never given an official name in either the original Japanese or the English dub, Toguro simply charges energy into his arm before lashing out with a backhanded sweeping gesture. This is enough to release a cutting energy wave, powerful enough to instantly kill any lower-class demon hit by it, or an energy bomb that explodes upon impact with considerable violence.

**Elder Toguro**

**Appearance**

Being the older brother, Toguro has a somewhat-elderly and bedraggled appearance. He has long, unkempt, gray hair parted down the middle of his head, and wears a dark blue button-up shirt. He is significantly-smaller than his brother, and is initially seen perched on his shoulders.

**Personality**

Of the Toguro brothers, he says that he's the one with the brains. However, with that comes arrogance, which proved to be his downfall when he faced Kurama in the tunnel to Demon World, and a great deal of sadism, as shown when he mocked the death of Genkai gleefully in front of his brother and Team Urameshi.

Due to his unique abilities, he thought it impossible for someone to kill him. He also likes to fight, as seen when he stepped up to fight Hiei, but was interrupted by Bui. He has also shown that he is not a man of his word when he killed all the members of an opposing team, beforehand saying he would spare one. This shows the Elder Toguro is not one to be trusted.

Elder Toguro was confident he and his brother as a team could defeat anyone. It should be noted however, that when the Younger Toguro refused the assistance of his brother and was assaulted by him, the Elder Toguro was visibly upset at this. This may imply that he had some form of care and respect for his younger brother.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Bodily Manipulation** (武体, _Bu-Tai_, translated as _Weapon Body_): Toguro has the unique ability to manipulate the structure of his body. He usually elongates his finger(s), which can be used to grab, or stab, his opponent. He can also transform any part of his body into an edged weapon. Additionally, he is able to move any of his organs around inside his body, which means that killing him is almost impossible. He can even liquefy his body if he wants to.

* * *

><p>Team Masho, called <em>Mashōtsukai <em>(魔性使い, literally translated as _Devilish Trainer_ or _Messenger of Malevolence_) in the original Japanese version, are also known as the **shinobi** ( _Demon Realm Ninja "The Specters of Asura"_ in the original Japanese version and _The Shinobi of Spirit World_ in the FUNimation dub.), were one of the many demon teams that had participated in the last Dark Tournament.

**Jin** is a yōkai who makes his first appearance during the Dark Tournament Saga as part of Team Masho (named thusly in the English anime, Shadow Channelers in the English manga, and Team Mashotsukai in the original Japanese version), the team's true title being the Shinobi of Spirit World. They were comprised out of Toya (Touya), Bakken, Risho, Gama, and Jin himself. Jin, following his team's theme of having elemental-based powers, is a master at controlling the air and wind that surrounds him. Jin is truly the strongest member of his team, but Risho was leader simply because of his intelligence and leadership skills. Jin is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in the original Japanese and Jerry Jewell in the FUNimation English dub.

**Appearance**

Jin has a cheerful and up-beat personality. Jin speaks with a strong Irish accent (in the English dub) and has a serious disdain for his team-mate, the brutish Bakken. He tells Yusuke that a fighter shouldn't bring outside hostilities and anger into a match, and that they should enjoy themselves, especially when they are battling for their lives. Despite his sunny disposition, or perhaps because of it, Jin is an incredibly talented fighter who throws himself whole-heartedly into a match. Also in the English dub, he has low respect for teachers or anyone who tells him what to do, and even develops his own techniques to prove he doesn't need teachers, similar to Yusuke.

He is assumed friends with Toya, since one is almost never seen independent of the other, except when fighting, and they stick together after the Dark Tournament. His relationship with his other team members is unknown. Before fighting Yusuke in the manga, he tells him that Bakken "Really was a big, dumb jerk," but not to tell Risho he said that.

As noted by both Kurama and Hiei, Jin resembles Yusuke in many ways, something Jin admits in the English dub. This made fighting each other relatively impossible, as they both take risks and love to have fun in battle. Their similarities have led the two to become great friends.

**Techniques/Moves**

Jin's most obvious power is his ability to manipulate the wind. He is able to control wind to such an extent that he can produce it as a show of power, flight, barrier or powerful wind-based punches. Jin's wind based speed has a limit, as he cannot exceed the speed of the wind itself. However, his own speed more than makes up for this flaw.

**Flight**: Jin is able to manipulate the wind to give him the ability to fly.

**Tornado Fist** (修羅旋風拳, Shura Senpūken, translated as Fighting Whirlwind Fist): By spinning his arms in a circular motion with great speed, a small twister forms around his wrist. The middle is hollow, allows him to punch the opponent. Should the target dodge, the force of the wind would knock them back, if not wound them and can be used as a shield against point-black attacks. Can use this technique with both fists.

**Double Tornadeo Fist**: Jin uses this attack in his match against Yusuke after Yusuke blocks the Tornado Fist with his Sprirt Gun. He charges up Tornado Fists on both arms, making it more difficult to evade. Never truly named, in either the Japanese or the English dub.

**Wind Barrier** (爆風障壁, Bakufū Shōheki, translated as Blasting Wind Barrier): Jin summons wind around him to form a tornado to protect him from Yusuke's Spirit Gun. Never officially named in the English dub but named in Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament; Jin uses this technique to deflect a Spirit Gun blast from Yusuke.

**Tornado Fist Explosion** (修羅電撃旋風拳, Shura Dengeki Senpūken, translated as Fighting Electric Attack Whirlwind Fist): Jin uses this attack in the Demon World Tournament to release a gigantic tornado from his fist to attack the opponent. There also is an electrical component to this technique, as seen from the cackling electricity seen around the tornado when Jin unleashed this technique in the preliminaries.

**Trivia**

Jin is a likely parody of the wind affinity djinns, or genies of Middle Eastern mythology.

The kanji for his name: 陣 means "gale" or "gust" but can also be translated as "battle formation."

Jin has many similarities to the Kijimuna demons of Okinawa

Jin's Japanese "Tohaku" dialect suggests he is from the northren parts of the Japanese mainland

During the Makai Tournament, Jin has a Youki of 120,800.

Contary to popular belief, Jin and the other 5 fighters recruited for Yomi are not A Class Demons and are actually S Class. This is proven as Shachi, Hokushin and Kiri, S Class Makai Generals have Youki of 36,000-89,500 while Jin, Chu, Toya, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka and Rinku all have Youki of over 100,000.

* * *

><p><strong>Toya<strong> (凍矢, Tōya The Hexed Ice-user), known as Touya in the English Dub, is a former member of Team Masho and now an ally of Yusuke Urameshi. He is voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto in the original Japanese and Daniel Katzuk in the FUNimation English dub.

**Appearance**

Fitting with his power over ice, Touya has slicked-back blue hair, with four green strands jutting downwards on the left side of his face. He is short of stature but mature with his facial expression, head up straight with composure and with pointy eyelids and low, angular blue eye-brows, giving the impression that he is always keeping his sight on a certain object. He wears a long-sleeve fishnet undershirt and over it a dark blue shirt with lighter blue pants. In his first appearance in the Dark Tournament, he wears a one-shouldered white tunic with a lavender gem on the shoulder, and his purple belt is also decorated with a lavender gem. His shinobi robe is black with a pointy hood that is decorated with a green cross. In the Three Kings Saga, he's abandoned the white tunic and the gems, which could signify that he no longer is employed as a shinobi. In the glimpses of his training under Genkai, we see him wearing a small, loose white shirt.

**Personality**

While fighting Kurama, he was very stoic and merciless, as he attacked him despite him being under Gama's spell. He also seemed to be rather arrogant, claiming to win every last one of his fights. Although this cocky behavior seems to derive from his compassion, noticeable as he swore to defeat Kurama as to avenge Gama's death. Toya displays a calm exterior when he was fighting, being intelligent enough as to not underestimate his enemy, even if they happened to be handicapped and attacks with the same level of strategy as his opponent, always thinking of what the opponent might plan next.

It is assumed that Jin and Toya are friends because they are rarely seen separated from each other's company. They are fellow Shinobi, but it is never openly stated that they are friends. Toya has a more rocky relationship with team leader, Risho as he berates him for cheating in the tournament, but Risho silences him by backhanding him with a fully rock covered fist. Toya respects Kurama, after Kurama chooses to save his life, and agrees to join Kurama's team of demons for the sake of the stability of the Demon World.

Despite his social flaws, Toya appeared to hide a much more profound and philosophical side. When Kurama asks Toya as to what would his shinobi clan do, should they obtain the island (and eventually spread their reach over the entire human world), he merely and quite metaphorically stated that his ninja clan would obtain "the light". This seemed to reference the fact that his clan did not possess a certain degree of freedom. As the ninjas had been hiding in the shadows for so long, they wished to finally be acknowledged and spread their influence. During the events of the Three Kings saga, Toya admits to Kurama that through fighting Team Urameshi he feels that he has become freed to believe what he wanted and wants to continue to fight to the fullest, to the point that he could prove himself of his existence. In a way, he has finally obtained the light.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Cursed Ice Use** (呪氷使, _Ju Hyō Tsuka_): Also known as **Frozen Hell **(極寒地獄, Gokkan Jigoku), this technique freezes water vapor into ice. He uses this to create a barrier of ice, providing the opponent with fewer options for escape. He extends his aura to freeze surrounding areas.

**Shards of Winter** (魔笛霰弾射, _Ma Teki Sandan Sha_, translated as _Magic Flute Sleet Bullet Shoot_): By blowing on his palm, much like blowing into a flute, Touya freezes the water molecules in the air into sharp crystals and sends them slicing at high speeds towards his opponents.

There's a pun in the name of this technique, given that "Sandan", when written as (散弾), means "**buckshot**" and the fact that this technique, when fired, is much like a shotgun blast.

**Ice Sword** (呪氷剣, _Ju Hyō Ken_, literally translated as _Cursed Ice Sword_): By freezing the watermolecules around his palm, Touya creates a sword composed entirely of ice.

**Anime-Only Techniques**

Ice Absorption: The true name of this attack is never given. In this attack, Toya causes the opponent to be surrounded by ice, the ice then freezes parts of their body and their energy is then sucked from them. Moreover, they are rendered partially immobile and open for an attack from Toya's Shards of Winter. He uses this attack in the Demon World Tournament.

**Trivia**

The kanji reading for Toya's name: 凍矢 translate to "frozen arrow", fitting his element and his determination.

During the Makai Tournament, Toya has a Rei-Ki of 123,000.

Contrary to popular belief, Toya and the other 5 fighters recruited for Yomi are not A Class Demons and are actually S Class. This is proven as Shachi, Hokushin and Kiri, S Class Makai Generals have Rei-Ki of 36,000-89,500 while Jin, Chu, Toya, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka and Rinku all have Rei-Ki of over 100,000.

* * *

><p><strong>Bakken<strong> (爆拳, _**Bakken**_?) "_The Fog-Beare_r", is both a shinobi and a member of Team Masho during the Dark Tournament.

**Appearance**

Bakken's Shinobi uniform is a long, black robe with a pointed hood and yellow markings. When he takes it off, he is dark skinned with numerous scars on his upper body. He has black hair, sporting a crew-cut. As for clothes, he wears an olive green loin cloth with a red belt and a black, round gem in the middle.

**Personality**

Bakken, like the others member of their team, wanted to live on the outside. He was willing to do this by any means, even beating up an opponent that was asleep. He was also rather thick-headed, almost getting him a spirit gun at the back of his head, but saved by Risho. Bakken appears to be quite a tough fighter,

however, he is a true coward on the inside. He took advantage of a small loophole in the rules so that he may attack an unconscious Kurama, beating him mercilessly. Even Bakken's fighting style reflected his cowardice. His technique allows him to hide, taking cheap shots at his opponent, leaving them at his mercy. In the Japanese version, he even calls himself "Bakken-Sama", meaning "Lord Bakken"; showing how arrogant he is, a typical trait of D Class demons; as well as being sadistic enough to beat up on a helpless enemy.

**Techniques/Moves**

**White Mist (**ホワイト煙の阿修羅忍者法-蒸気 _Shura Ninjutsu- Hakuen no Kiri "Asura Ninja Technique- Vapor of White Smoke_) Bakken condenses his sweat into a dense white mist. Bakken uses it to conceal his movements by releasing a torrent of wind for distraction which the opponent dodges and then Bakken strikes while they are midair, which is his only trick, as mentioned by Yusuke. Obviously, it doesn't smell too good.

**Trivia**

Bakken's name translates to "Drawing one's sword."

* * *

><p><strong>Risho<strong> (吏将) "The Earth Charmer" was the leader of Team Masho during the Dark Tournament.

**Appearance**

In his Shinobi uniform, he wears a black cloak with a pointed hood, decorated with a red diamond. When he takes it off, he reveals his shiny, neck length, black hair, parted down the middle. He is rather a thin young man, but with a well built posture and healthy skin colour. Although his nose is relatively small, it is slightly pointy in the middle; in the manga his nose is longer, making him resemble a puppet. As for his clothing, Risho wears black pants and shirt, with an orange sash around his shoulder, and a yellow obi-sash around his waist. Both sashes bear red gemstones, with his belt having one in the middle and two others being placed on his shoulders.

**Personality**

Risho's personality and philosophy differs greatly from the other members of his group. He is ruthless and places no value in honor, preferring to win by any means necessary. He places little value on the lives of others, even those of his own sect, viewing them as little more than pawns. When Toyo pleads with him to act honorably, he strikes him down.

He is manipulative and uses his own teammates, showing no concern when they are hurt or even killed. Despite this, he is calm and intelligent enough to avoid unnecessary risks, such as when he orders Bakken to end his fight with Kurama in order to prevent Yusuke from effectively starting a riot. He is clearly aware that Butajiri had been manipulating the whole round and even prompts him to continue in order to ensure victory.

Risho is also somewhat of a bully, threatening Koto, hitting Touya, and mocking Kuwabara. In the end, his overconfidence ultimately proves to be his downfall. He is defeated by Kuwabara, whom Risho takes lightly because of his seemingly weak physical state, and becoming irritated when his opponent kept coming back up.

**Powers and Abilities**

**Enhanced Speed**- Risho is able to quickly get behind Kuwabara before the latter realized it.

**Enhanced Strength**- Risho was able to overwhelm weakened fighters Toya and Kuwabara with his fists and kicks, although with the former, he added his Armor of Clay around his arm as he was a stronger fighter then his opponent at first, and chose to show his full armor when he proved stubborn.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Armor of Clay** (修羅念土闘衣, _Shura Nen Do Tō I_, translated as _Fighting Precaution Combat Cloth, Carnage Earth Battle Armor _in the Viz Manga): Risho is a master of Earth, and can encase himself in rocks and soil. By doing this, he not only covers himself in nearly unbreakable armor, he can also then use his entire body as a weapon. In the anime, Risho can add additional layers to make himself even stronger. He can even manifest it in small portions, for example, around his right arm as a gauntlet to hit Toya.

**Meteor Attack **(ボンバ・タックル, _Bonbā Takkuru_, Romaji for _Bomber Tackle_ which was also given that name in the Viz Manga): Risho engulfs himself in red demon energy, which he then uses to propel himself into the air. He then curls up into a ball, usually leaning in with his shoulder as if to perform a tackle, and comes crashing down on his opponent like a cannon ball.

**Trivia**

Rishio's name means "Government official military officer."

* * *

><p><strong>Gama<strong> (画魔), also referred to as "The Master of Disguise" in the English dub and the "Body-painter Bearer" in the original Japanese version, is a member of the Shinobi and fights for Team Masho in the Dark Tournament.

**Appearance**

Under his hooded, black, Shinobi robe, Gama is revealed as an alien-looking apparition, both slim and lanky. His pale white skin is often decorated with special makeup that Gama had painted from his own blood, and his face is distinguished by long, pointy ears and a sharp chin. His garments include a light green bandanna on his head, a green skirt with a red and gold belt, golden plates on his two knees, and gray shimmels on his lower legs. Gama utilizes two paint brushes as his weapons, which he uses to paint his makeup on himself, or to write seals on his opponents. The brushes are carried around on Gama's belt and are implied to be made of his own Yoki.

**Personality**

Cunning and deceitful, Gama is extremely loyal to his Shinobi teammates during the Dark Tournament, willingly giving his life in order to improve his team's chances of defeating Team Urameshi. Though an aggressive fighter, Gama, after gaining true advantage in a fight, tends to delay the killing of his opponents rather than destroying them as soon as possible, and being confident that the opponent can't fight back after being exposed to his abilites. This trait proves fatal during his match against Kurama, ultimately leading to his demise. He is very honorable towards his teammates, however, and sacrifices himself for the well-being of his comrades. He, like Suzaku, has a contempt for humans, thus hating Kurama, a demon for siding with humans, and referring the modern use of make-up as a bastardization of the original tribal use of war pant.

**Powers and Abilities**

**Enhanced Speed**- Gama is able to move at speeds that caught even Kurama off-guard.

**Enhanced Strength**- Gama as a C Class demon with body-paint increasing Yoki, he excels in powerful close combat, hand-to-hand.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Body Makeup** (戦闘の装飾品, _Sentō no Sōshokuhin_, translated as _Adornment of Combat_): Gama possesses a rather disgusting demon power, by using his own blood Gama is able to manufacture body makeup with various magical properties. For example, when Gama covered his own body with this makeup he gained an unusual red aura, as well as enhanced speed. and strength, fitting with his fighting style as a hand-to-hand combatant.

**Makeup of Chains** (獄錠の粧, _Gokujō no Shō_, translated as _Prison Lock of Cosmetics_): By mixing his blood with paint, Gama transfers his energy into his opponent by layering the foe's body with his special makeup in the shape of an infinity symbol. This causes temporary paralysis to whatever body part in which the symbol is located, making the victim feel as though he or she is being weighed down by at least two-thousand pounds.

**Makeup of the Seal** (念縛封呪の粧, _Nen Baku Fū Ju no Shō_, translated as _Secure Binding Seal Curse of Cosmetics_): A set of two kanji words (封呪, _Fū Ju_, translated as _Sealing Curse_) created when Gama's blood is spilled and lands on his opponent. When this appears on an enemy, it seals away his or her Spirit Energy. Even if Gama were to die, the effect of the curse would linger for a limited amount of time.

* * *

><p><strong>The Four Saint Beasts<strong> (四聖獣, _Shiseijū_ in the original Japanese) are the main antagonists during the Spirit Detective Saga's _Maze Castle arc_. As their name implies, each member is named and modeled after one of the four animals of the Chinese-Japanese cardinal points. They ruled over _Demon City_ and where confounded within _Maze Castle_.

**Characteristics**

The four saint beasts are the rulers of "Demon City" (or the "City of Ghosts and Apparitions" in the english dub) which is inhabited by low level apparitions between D and C Classes. These four legendary creatures were notable for being forced into living inside the large "Maze Castle" in order to loosen their power over the outside world. However, the beasts possessed complete dominion over the inhabitants of the city, using them freely as messengers to the Spirit World and for maintenance work. In their hierarchy, Suzaku was the leader because of his superior fighting skills, battle strategies, greater resistance towards outside damage, and because he was the one responsible for controlling the swarms of Makai Insects by means of the Makai Whistle. Seiryu's role was unknown; however, it has been speculated that he was the second-in-command and Suzaku's enforcer. Byakko ruled over a room with a lava pit for a floor, and Genbu was noted to have been the only saint beast who could leave the Maze Castle via his ability to fuse with any type of rock.

The demons are ranked in power according to their demon abilities, level of demon energy, resistance towards attacks and their obvious resemblance to human beings in both physical and mental aspects. As such, Genbu and Byakko being the weakest and least resembling humanoids in there group, while both Suzaku and Seiryu were the strongest and most human-like in appearance. Genbu was a high D-class, while Byakko, Seiryu, and Suzaku were all C-class, being lower, middle, and high in the order of their defeats.

**Genbu** (玄武) is the first of the The Four Saint Beasts.

**Appearance**

Interestingly enough unlike the previously shown demons, Genbu is a beast made literally of stone and an amalgamation of several beasts: with a large shell covering his whole back like a tortoise, his arms positioned in a knuckle walk position like an ape, clawed toes like a dinosaur, the segmented tail of a snake and the spiked, tusked primitive face of an ogre with large white eyes with small black pupils, a common feature for major demons in the first arc. His underbelly, though, is soft and has the appearance of abdominal muscles.

**Personality**

Genbu, fitting with his appearance, isn't as smart as the rest of the Saint Beasts. He greatly underestimated [[Kurama|his opponent]] and died because he made his weakness so obvious. He was also rather eager to fight, and used tricks to lure Yusuke's team into his battlefield. In the original Japanese version, he also views highly of himself, calling himself Genbu-Sama or "Ore-sama" which both mean Lord Genbu and Lord Me, despite the fact that is merely the deliverer of messages of the Four Saint Beasts to their minions outside the barrier, a fact his fellow teammate Byakko notes is the only reason that they even stand him and would've killed him themselves for his idiocy and ego.

**Powers and Abilities**

Genbu is able to control his body, being able to merge it with other stone, split apart his body and reform it at will, which puts him above most D Class demons as he is able to have multiple uses of this technique and would've likely been a C Class demon like the rest of his group, if not for his habit of repeating attacks until they are exploited and not learn from these mistakes, which prove to be his downfall.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Exploding Boulder Bomb** (爆裂岩衝弾, _Bakuretsu Ganshō Dan_): Genbu's only technique, when his body is separated, he can shoot his individual parts in a projectile like movement, hitting the opponent with those parts; even if those parts are diced, it means more projectiles to hit the opponent and finally the parts reform the main body which separates and starts over again. However, one piece radiates energy and acts as something similar to the hypothalamus in the brain, controlling the reforming process. Should this not be included, he reforms wrongly. If it is destroyed, his body explodes. Never given a name in the English dub.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakko<strong> (白虎, Byakko), the White Tiger, was the second Saint Beast that Yusuke's team encountered in Demon City, otherwise known as the City of Ghosts and Apparitions. He has been shown to be the most durable of the Beasts, enduring the most devastating attacks. He is defeated twice by Kuwabara, first by an explosion of Youki, second when he is thrown into a pool of magma; however, he survived both brushes with death. He is finally killed after being frozen by his fellow Saint Beast, Seiryu, and shattered to pieces.

**Appearance**

Byakko takes the appearance of a large humanoid tiger with a mane-like sea green hair that flows down his back with light bluish fur with grey stripes on his arms, cheeks and legs, with his two bottom canine teeth large enough to reach up his has yellow eyes with red pupils. . He wears a toga and what appear to be leg warmers in animal skins of the leopard, and has a red sash as a belt.

**Personality**

Byakko has a large appetite, both for energy and food which is a main motivation for his escape from Maze Castle, as he does not have any prey, and when presented with prey, he will attempt to have that prey be eaten, and will beat up an enemy until there is enough room for him to eat. He seemed rather arrogant and proud, calling himself the great predator out of the Saint Beasts, however he does not go as far as calling himself Sama (Lord), likely meaning he is loyal to the other two, while viewing the fourth as Genbu who displays such traits, and will actually test the opponent with certain techniques, but with the confidence they'll succeed which leads him to be infuriated when it fails. After his first defeat by Kuwabara, he actually attempts to have him killed, by removing all ways to get to him and make him die easier, which also backfires on him. Despite this, he would be willing to ask a fellow member to aid him in defeat his foes once he realizes their potential threat, although he is brutally killed by that same member, leading to the fact that he is the only Saint Beast to feel a sense of teamwork and friendship.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Tiger Claws**: By charging energy in the middle of his fingers, Byakko can shoot four energy darts. Never named in the original Japanese or the English dub.

**Beasts** (分身妖気, _Bunshin Yōki_, translated as _Demon Energy Parturition_): Byakko can use the strands of his hair to create small, green tiger-like beast, that are an extension of himself and feed off his energy.

**Tiger Scream** (鳴虎衝壊波, _Mei Kō Shō Kai Ha_, translated as _Screaming Tiger Demolishing Wave_): Byakko's voice can actually dissemble molecular bonds, so when he charges his energy into his scream, anything that it touches turns to ash, Hiei also mentions that can destroy molecular bond.

**Energy Absorption** (吸収靈氣, _Kyūshū Reiki_, translated as _Spirit Energy Absorption_): When an enemy attacks using energy, Byakko can absorb it, causing his body to increase in size, and the other fighter to become weakened. Never named in the original Japanese or the English dub.

Byakko also had immense durability. He was knocked into a pool of lava by Kuwabara, and emerged later on alive, albiet drained of energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Seiryū<strong> (青龍), also known as the Blue Dragon, is the third of the four Saint Beasts in Maze Castle.

**Appearance**

Tall and slim, Seiryū towers over the members of Team Urameshi, standing roughly twice as high as Hiei, while possessing pale green skin and black facial hair. His blue martial arts robe is tied at the waist by a large white strap and features the image of a blue dragon wrapping around his shoulder. To match his robe, Seiryu wears a dark, blue cap, and on his feet he wears a simple pair of black shoes.

**Personality**

Seiryū seems to value power above all else. He has no respect for the weak, or anyone of lower status, including his fellow saint beast Byakko, whom he ruthlessly murders on account of being "soft." In contrast, he displays the utmost loyalty to his superior, referring to Suzaku as "master," even when he is not present.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Ice Dragon** (魔闘凍霊拳, _Ma Tō Tō Ryū Ken_, translated as _Demon Fighting Frozen Spirit Fist_): Seiryū's signature move. Being able to control the temperature around him, he is able to throw hundreds of subzero degee Celcius punches in a split second. He does this by charging energy in his fist and projecting it out, causing anything that it hits to be frozen in ice.

* * *

><p><strong>Suzaku<strong> (朱雀) is the leader of The Four Saint Beasts and the main antagonist during the Maze Castle arc of the Spirit Detective Saga. His name also can be taken as "Ho-Oh".

**Appearance**

Suzaku has long orange hair parted down the middle, with two red strands that are actually his tentacles. On the official Yu Yu Hakusho website, his hair color varies.

**Personality**

He seems rather sadistic in combat, as he mercilessly tortured Yusuke with lightning shocks and viewing the suffering of humans as entertaining as a television show. Also, he speaks in a rather poetic manner, often pointing out the irony in situations in the English Dub, a notable example using the Prism of Seven Restoration, he asked if taking the life of yourself to heal oneself is murder; and comparable to an actor with the need to add the beauty of music and the drama of play in the real lives of his victims in the original Japanese version. Suzaku also has a clear hatred of humans, going as far as to say they deserve total genocide. Additionally, he showed no real concern when his allies, Genbu, Byakko, and Seiryu were killed, though in complete contrast, he is protective of his loyal pet, servant and spy, Murugu actually seeming to care about her safety and is grateful for her for defending the whistle from Yusuke to buy him time; although he could have just been relieved that the whistle was safe and try any means to protect it as it meant a safe passage to the Human World.

**Techniques/Moves**

**Fist of Dark Lightning**: Suzaku surrounds his fist with electricity and charges at his opponent. Even though he barely touched Yusuke, the spirit detectives's body course with electricity. Despite its great offensive power, it can easily be blocked, as Yusuke defended against it by focusing Spirit Energy around his fists.

**Storm of Torment** (暗黒雷迅拳, _Ankoku Rai Jin Ken_, translated as _Dark Thunder Swift Fist, Dark Lightning Shockwave in the English Manga_): Suzaku, charging electricity in his hands, creates a bow of energy that fires a single arrow of condensed lightning.

**Prism of Seven** (暗黒妖籠陣, _Ankoku Yō Rō Jin_, translated as _Dark Demon Cage Formation_): Suzaku takes his stance and charges his energy. He then begins to multiply, two at a time, until there are a total of seven Suzakus.

**Prism of Storm Torment **(六獄暗黒雷光波, _Roku Goku Ankoku Raikō Ha_, translated as _Six Prison Dark Thunder Lightning Wave_): All seven of the Suzakus use the "Storm of Torment" technique.

**Prism of Seven Restoration** (回復, _Kaifuku_, translated as _Restoration_): Suzaku can consume the souls of his copies, healing him in the process. Never named in the original Japanese.


End file.
